


Landslide

by pokemeg



Category: South Park
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Butters has anxiety, Closeted Character, Emotional Hurt, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kenny the confused pansexual, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Butters, POV Kenny, POV Third Person, fleetwood mac comes into play a lot too, idk - Freeform, the pov changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemeg/pseuds/pokemeg
Summary: Kenny was tired of hiding his feelings for Butters.Butters was tired of the emotional wear and tear.Can they both come together and solve the others problems?





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea at three am, and i wanted to write a Bunny fic for quite a while. So here it is...

Kenny couldn’t help it. 

He just kept staring at the cute, innocent blonde boy sitting on the opposite side of the lunchroom 

Butters.

He looked different today.

Kenny could tell that Butters was trying to hide something with a little bit of makeup. 

But he couldn’t tell what was being hidden.

He decided to ignore that thought and looked at everything else. Butters was wearing his usual light blue outfit of the day, this time accompanied by what appeared to look like a sunflower pin on the collar of his shirt. 

That pale skin, those blue eyes, those pale freckles. 

Damn it.

I guess I am a confused pansexual

“Ooo, Kenny has a boy crush…”

“Shut up, fat boy!”

Kenny snapped out of his daze only to look at his friends, two of which were holding back any urge to strangle the other. 

Cartman, Kyle and Stan. 

He’s known these three since preschool. And he’s had some fond memories with them. And some not-so-fond memories. 

But nonetheless, they stuck with him, mostly, through thick and thin.

Currently, it looked like Stan was trying to hold Kyle back from slapping the everloving shit out of Cartman, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, snickering at Kenny’s obvious glances. 

Kenny shook his head and turned his head to continue looking at Butters, who was talking to the girls.  
He felt like he was staring at him forever until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. 

“Remember, game night tomorrow at my house,” Stan said, getting up.

“Make sure there’s enough snacks this time, “ Cartman complained, followed by Kyle groaning “off to the races…”.

Kenny sighed and stood up, slinging his backpack on his back before exiting the cafeteria and heading to his next class, the thought of Butters not leaving his mind.

~

The rest of the school day went by fast. 

Kenny went to put away his things in his locker before walking to his job.

But that was when the unexpected happened.

“Hey Ken!”

Kenny’s breath got lodged in his throat, as if he was on a rollercoaster. He turned around to see who he was almost dreading to see.

“H-hey Butters…” Kenny gulped.

“So, uh… I’m sorry to ask this but can I walk with you today? I forgot my bus pass this morning.”

Kenny’s heart skipped a beat.

“Y-yeah sure, I’m just going to be walking to work though.”

“Really? Oh Gee Thanks!!” Butters smiled and they both started walking out

“No problem…” he smiled


End file.
